Sequel AOJ: Life after Death
by sesskag87
Summary: A turn of events lets Sesshomaru have another chance. Can he fix what's been broken?
1. Chapter 1

I told you it would happen, and now it is!

I'm excited for this new installment.

Disclaimer: Of course none of this belongs to me.

 **Owner: Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of nowhere, looking around he felt like he was in a fog. He chanced a look down and found no sword and no armor.

What?

There however,was no more burning in his shin. Looking further down, there was nothing there. He raised his pants up, his skin was completely bare, no scar, no anything.

He growled and backed up.

A chuckle made him snap his head up. He poised himself for an attack when the laugh got a little louder.

He recognized that laugh.

Suddenly, out of nowhere stepped a man.

Father.

As usual, he wore the same amusing smirk on his features.

Sesshomaru was confused. Where was he?

Was he...dead?

Inutaisho looked at him with humor, cracking a little smile.

"Welcome son."

Sesshomaru glared at him, "Where am I?"

"Why, you've passed on my son."

Sesshomaru shook his head, no, this was all a dream. It had to be a dream. He looked around, trying to find a way out of this nightmare. He had people he had to get back to. Rin. Jaken. Kaya...Kagome.

"You did the right thing Sesshomaru. I watched the entire thing. I'm so proud of you."

Sesshomaru was confused. What had killed him?

Inutaisho watched his eldest son in silent thought.

"You were poisoned. It was too strong for your body. That, and you pushed yourself too hard in the battle at the castle."

Sesshomaru felt foolish. He had ended up just like his father had.

"I didn't want to leave them."

Inutaisho nodded sadly. He understood fully what he meant.

Sesshomaru never cried. He was sure he didn't have the capability to cry. But, in his private moment somewhere, he might have let one slip in this moment.

Was his life really over?

It felt like such a waste.

He had spent most of it pursuing power, pursuing vengeance, and now it just felt like such a...waste.

Suddenly, another person joined his father.

Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru. Thank you for saving Kagome."

The Taiyoukai didn't say anything, looking upon the man Kagome would have feelings for until the very end didn't sit well with him.

"It isn't so bad here, you can watch over the people you love. There's no fighting, no worries."

Inutaisho watched his elder son pace. Smirking, he went over to him. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at his father. Inutaisho reached down and touched his hand over his heart.

Sesshomaru stood like stone, not understanding what was happening.

"Sesshomaru. Would you do it differently if you had a chance to do it over?"

He didn't understand what he was being asked. Did it really matter now?

"You have the sword of life. It has your life force, Tenseiga could revive you."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure he was hearing correctly. He could come back from this?

He looked down at his hip, suddenly seeing the sword strapped to his side. Looking up again, he locked eyes with his father, who was now smiling widely.

Inuyasha was also smiling.

"I envy you Sesshomaru. You have the power to go back to them."

Sesshomaru could hear the tears clutch at his voice. He knew his life had been stripped away by an allusion.

Naraku.

He walked over to Inuyasha. He stood arms length from him, watching his facial expressions. They were never close, but he couldn't help the weird feeling of pity make its way through him.

"I will get revenge for you...brother."

Inuyasha choked slightly on a sob.

Sesshomaru reached his hand out, touching his shoulder, a gesture that he would never have done in his previous life.

Inutaisho smiled at the scene before him.

Turning back to the great dog demon, Sesshomaru took his place by his side.

His father smiled and patted his shoulder.

Sesshomaru felt like he had so much to say, but couldn't find the words. Inutaisho squeezed his shoulder, understanding there was just some things better left unsaid.

"When you're ready, grab the swords handle. The rest will happen on its own."

Sesshomaru nodded. He looked around one last time at his father and brother. They were beside one another, looking on with interest.

"We'll be looking after you Sesshomaru."

He suddenly remembered the question he wanted to ask.

"Father. Why didn't the Tenseiga work before?"

"The Tenseiga acts on will this is true, but it also acts on emotion, when you finally realized what you had lost. It reacted. Now, it will react against your beast, when it gets out of control."

Sesshomaru understood then. Only when his attitude changed would it fully realize him as its true master.

His hand slithered down and gripped the handle. It was hot, almost scalding. He closed his eyes and thought of Rin, Kaya, and Kagome.

Home.

The feeling that transpired next was very hard to describe. It was as if he was falling and being ripped apart at the same time, he didn't like the feeling.

Suddenly, he was being flung back into something. He hit something extremely hard, almost knocking his senses every which way.

He suddenly realized wherever he was, he could not move.

It was also dark and smelled of earth. Tenseiga was pulsing at his side, a barrier forming around him.

He realized suddenly that he was below ground, he had been buried.

Growling, he pushed his arm through the soil, feeling the outside air touch his flesh.

The rest of the soil and molt fell quickly through, the sun reached his eyes and he moved his head away as he lept out of the hole. He landed on his haunches, shaking his hair. He probably looked somewhat like a dog.

He tried to stand up, realizing he was swaying a bit. Landing on his knee,he waited for the overwhelming dizziness to pass. A fierce shaking at his hip made him suddenly look down and realize that instead of having one sword, he now had two.

The Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga.

He looked up at the sky, letting a small smile touch his features.

His bones were stretching, moving, getting life back into his body. He felt so rejuvenated.

Moving forward, he realized that they had buried him in the Western lands, a monument stood where his grave had been.

* * *

Sango and Miroku realized that Kagome had been gone for 3 weeks. It felt like 10 years, they wondered how their friend was doing.

There was new news to where Naraku was. He was now residing somewhere in the south, it was very quiet though, they hadn't had any new demons make any appearance. After the battle the last time, they figured Naraku would be gearing up for another big entrance for the next one.

The kids were a little better now. Rin no longer sulked, and cried. Jaken was running around again, trying to chase after her. He did go sometimes to visit Sesshomaru's grave, he would always stay for a long period of time. He did ask Rin if she wanted to go on several different occasions, she always said no.

Sango was glad things were looking up for them.

She wandered how Kagome was feeling..

Sesshomaru stood at the outskirts of Kaedes village, the last place he had been before he passed.

Kilala was laying on the floor of the cabin, when suddenly, she shot straight up, her nose in the air.

Sango sensed a pressence and had her boomerang in her hand.

"Kilala. Go outside."

She bounded outside and transformed, growling ferily at the presence looming in the trees.

Sango was in her gear, sword in one hand, boomerang in the other.

"Come out. Demon."

Sesshomaru assumed the slayer did not know it was him. How would she?

Stepping out, he watched her expression fall. Her cheeks went an ashen white, then she was falling, the neko caught her on her back.

Miroku was bounding towards the fallen woman, his hand over his beads on his hands.

"Damn you!" He stopped at the slayer and fell before her.

Sesshomaru started to walk towards the group now, irritation settling in his features.

Miroku snapped his head up, and his own eyes grew wider.

"W-What is this?"

The dog-demon stopped, his glare making Miroku shrink back a little bit.

"Sesshomaru? Is that you? Y-You were dead. We buried you, we-Kagome, she, she..."

"Monk. You're in shock, stop talking."

He nodded vigorously, his shaking hands holding Sango. He took a deep breath, trying to slow his own heart rate.

"How?"

Sesshomaru touched Tenseiga and withdrew it.

Miroku watched him, and understood slightly.

"Yes. The sword of life, it brought you back."

Sesshomaru put it back in its sheathe, suddenly recalling he said something about Kagome.

"What did you say about the miko?"

Miroku looked down, noticing a stirring in his arms, Sango blinked, looking up at him, her cheeks still pale white.

"M-Miroku. I saw Sesshomaru, h-he was in the clearing. I think it was a ghost, or my imagination."

He smiled at her, as she shook her head a little to clear it.

"It was not your imagination love, Sesshomaru really is here."

Sango jerked her head around, seeing Sesshomaru standing in her peripherals. The motion was too fast as her head fell in the crook of Miroku's arm again.

She felt the tears come, and before she could stop them she was shaking.

Sesshomaru didn't understand her reaction.

Miroku looked down at her, rubbing her back.

"When you..left, everything around here kind of took a turn for the worst Sesshomaru-Sama. We sent...we sent Kagome away."

His eyes widened at the revelation. Growling, he gripped his sword, wanting to unsheathe it and drive it through the man for sending her away with his child.

"It was for her own good," he heatedly told the demon.

Sesshomaru calmed down and moved his hand to his side again.

Suddenly, there was a scream that ripped through the air, Sesshomaru turned his head to see Rin staring at him. The little girl had horror all over her features and Sesshomaru felt a slight tug at his heart.

Rin couldn't help herself, she ran at him, leaping onto his leg as she had done so many times before. Her tears drenched his hamakas, he reached down and patted her head. She looked up, her brown eyes swimming with tears.

"I knew you'd come back, I told Jaken so!"

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the well, looking down into the darkness. Could he go back? Should he go to her?

The rest of the return he was greeted with many welcomes, he thought Jaken would have a heart attack. The child Shippo greeted him with a warm welcome, looking up almost admiringly at him. He didn't understand why he would look at him in such a way.

His fingers touched the wood, almost feeling as if he could feel Kagome's skin on his hands. A slight shudder went through his frame. He closed his eyes and imagined his daughter and Kagome together on the other side of the well. The humans had told her not to return. It angered him that they took such drastic action, but understood it.

He moved back, releasing the wood.

Jumping up, he landed on his haunches, staring down.

Taking a leap, he disappeared through the black hole.

* * *

Okay, so this is a prologue to the new sequel of the story Aftermath of Junishi. I have been turning this idea in my head for a very long time. I wanted Sesshomaru to come back, I just wasn't sure how. Then, it all clashed together, I was like I can make that happen, but it would have to mean something!

It is a bit like how Kagome came back, sort of, but she was in another place, and she came back because a bit of her soul was left with an un-dead woman.

Anyway, I'd like reviews on it so far, hate reviews, love reviews, any would be extremely helpful.

-With love,

Heather.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

* * *

Kagome was sitting on her bed, trying to pull off her shoes. Today had been long and hard for her. Being 19 now, she was trying to find a place to go to college, but having not finished high school it was extremely difficult. The only thing she could do was take her equivalent tests, which would take months to study for.

There had been many times to where she sort of regretted running back and forth between this era and the next, and this was definitely one of those times. School had always been a big thing for her, and now she felt …lost.

She couldn't believe she had _lost_ everything.

Inuyasha.

Tamiya, Sakura.

Sesshomaru...

They had all died for her.

There were nights she woke up screaming, usually her mother would come in and grab Kaya when that happened, having expected it now, she usually just set her up with her grandmother.

Kaya was the one thing that made Kagome smile every day. The child was close to 1 in hanyou standards, having the privilege to grow faster than humans.

She looked remarkably like her father. Those golden eyes could reach right into her and pull out her heart, just like his had. That crescent moon showed just as bright as his. She had also captured the hearts of her family, especially her mother.

She felt like she saw a bit on Inuyasha in her as well, she was very playful and mischievous, making Kagome laugh half the time.

Sesshomaru stood at the bottom of the well, feeling a tad foolish.

It hadn't worked.

Jumping back out again, he tried it again, with no luck.

Sango stood and watched from the tree line and observed Sesshomaru try to jump through twice, having no luck either time, her heart ached for him.

Stepping forward, her presence caught his attention. "You have no connection to Kagome now."

Sesshomaru stared at her, waiting on her to continue.

"When you went through the well the other time, she had the mating mark. A connection to you, and you to her."

He closed his eyes and remembered that he had never marked her again. What did this mean?

"We have to wait for her to come back on her own."

* * *

Kagome lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She missed her friends; she hadn't seen them in almost a month now. They had told her to come back when everything had settled down, but she really wanted to see them.

She also wanted to visit Sesshomaru's tomb. She just wasn't sure if she could stomach it, being there and remembering everything that was now gone. Tears pricked at her eyes, she had thought she had cried all her tears by now. Hastily wiping them, she turned over on her side to look out the window at the moon, glowing brightly behind the clouds.

Sleep never came easy for her. Nightmares filled her dreams, and most of the time she tossed and turned, waiting on a decent night's sleep to claim her.

Her mother had taken her to the doctor a week ago, for something that would help with the insomnia. The doctor had prescribed her with sleeping pills, but they didn't help. They only succeeded in making her extremely groggy.

Kagome had tried to go on a date with Hojo one time since she had been back, that had been disastrous. The evening had ended with her breaking down into tears and cancelling.

Her clock read 2'oclock.

She wouldn't get to sleep tonight. Throwing off the covers, she went over to Kaya's crib; all was well with her daughter. Her little face displayed a tiny smile, her nose twitched as it changed into a frown. Kagome wanted to laugh, even in her sleep she was a very expressive little being.

Kagome reached down and grabbed her hand, her tiny fingers curled around her mothers, as if to tell her she knew she was there.

Looking down at her admirably, she almost didn't notice the soft glow of her crescent moon.

Strange.

It never did that.

Kagome looked closely at it, it was almost getting brighter.

Sesshomaru sat outside of the hut with Inuyashas group inside sleeping. Rin and Jaken were curled up beside him, sleeping as well. He had tried to get the two to sleep inside, but they refused to be away from him. It irked him that Jaken would not leave him alone, but Rin seemed to be at peace with him being back. She wasn't screeching like she would usually do, truth is told; it hurt his ears when she did that.

He was looking at the glow of the moon, wrapped up in puffy clouds.

Had he really died and come back?

It felt so surreal to him, and now he didn't know what to do.

He wasn't sure if Kagome would ever come back. She honestly had no reason to, except to visit her friends.

Sighing, he looked over at the two sleeping beside him. Rin was lying against Jaken, who usually didn't like the child's closeness, but now didn't seem to mind it. He sneered slightly.

Standing up, he walked back to the well.

Somehow, he had to get through. There had to be some way he could.

How had Inuyasha?

Oh yes, the beads of subjugation, they had been those two's connection to each other.

Sesshomaru touched the wood again, feeling the heat beneath his fingers.

Kagome stood and looked down at the well. The darkness loomed over her, and she was slightly afraid. But, Kaya's crescent moon glowing had been very odd to her. What did it mean?

All she had to do was push her leg over the side and she would be in the next era.

But, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Reaching out, she let her fingers run over the wood. She pulled back when she realized it was almost hot to the touch.

It had never done that before.

She wondered if it still worked. Pulling out her jewel shards from her pocket, she looked at their gleaming light. Looking at them brought up so many things she wished she could forget. Closing her eyes, she made the hardest decision she probably would EVER make.

She stood over the side and looked into the dark hole. She had to do this, in order to move forward in her life she had to take this leap.

Kagome held the bag over the shoulder of the well, willing herself to let go of the object. She knew this was all she had to do..

Her hands shook so much; her teeth were starting to rattle.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and just….

Let go.

She saw the light in the bottom of the well. It was done.

Kagome shakily sat down, drew her knees up to rest below her chin, and started to sob.

* * *

Sesshomaru was still looking down into the hole when a bright light came through. His heart rate accelerated as he waited for a pair of azure eyes to look back at him.

There was nothing.

Frowning, he jumped in.

There was nothing. His feet suddenly kicked something; he reached down to realize it was the bag of jewel shards Kagome carried around with her.

No.

No.

He knew what this meant.

She had sealed the well.

* * *

This chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted everyone to have a look into what is going on with Kagome. I hope everyone likes it so far, leave me a review, hate review, love review, all of them are appreciated!

With great love,

Heather.


	3. Chapter 3

I have updated again! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

* * *

Kagome went through her days like a complete Zombie; maybe she had made a mistake by sealing up the well. She had promised her friends, and now how were they supposed to defeat Naraku. She had acted on complete emotion and not logic.

No.

This was the right course of action, she knew it, going back to the feudal era wasn't going to help her get through this, if anything it would set her back.

She was playing with Kaya on the floor, tossing around a little stuffed animal. She squealed loudly, drawing her mother's attention her way. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and glanced over at her, odd, her crimson moon was shining again.

Why did it do that?

Kagome gathered her daughter in her arms, cradling her, kissing her forehead. When her lips touched her child's skin the little moon grew brighter. Kaya stared up at her mother, her eyebrow almost arching.

"Hey now. Don't look at me like that. Your father used to look at me like that." Kagome thought it was uncanny how much their facial expressions mirrored each other. It sent a jolt to her heart, making her eyes water.

Kagome gripped the child tighter and held her to her chest, crying softly into her hair. "Oh Kaya, I miss him so much."

Kaya nuzzled her face against her mothers, as if to comfort her. Kagome sniffed and smiled, "You're just too smart for your own good little girl."

She cooed at her mother, her golden eyes full of mischief.

* * *

Sesshomaru was on the edge of the forest, looking at the well again. He couldn't believe she had sealed it, why had she done something so foolish? He knew why...she knew there was nothing here for her, and returning would be too painful.

He had planned to leave that night to go continue his search for Naraku. He had spoken to Rin and she had decided to stay here. The child had grown extremely close to the little fox demon, which made his tad wary. He knew it would be good for her though, she needed to be around more children her own age. The thought left him in distress; he knew he would miss her company.

* * *

Kagome was putting Kaya in her crib when suddenly her daughters hand reached out and grabbed her fingers tightly. Suddenly, she started to scream. Kagome retrieved her immediately, frightened at her sudden change in demeanor. She thought after a few seconds she would quiet down, but she didn't.

Kagome's mother came in the room, asking what the matter was.

"I'm not sure mama, she was almost asleep when I laid her down, and now she's upset for some reason.."

She rocked her a little more. Her screaming never dying down.

Miyu stared at her granddaughter, feeling her head for a fever, touching her neck for further investigation. She noticed that the cute little moon that adorned her forehead was now glowing blindingly.

"Kagome? Does her forehead usually do this? Is it a demon thing?"

Her mother laid her down on the bed and almost gasped aloud. It had never glowed that bright before. Kagome chewed on her nail, what if something was wrong with her daughter? If something happened to Kaya, she might as well throw in the towel.

"Mom. I don't know what that means, and I know no-one on this side will know."

Miyu smiled at her daughter, patting her shoulder. "Well then, you know what you must do."

"B-But I've sealed it mama."

"Well, there's no harm in trying."

Kagome looked down at her child and nodded softly.

Sesshomaru was standing in the clearing, looking at the well for one last time. He sighed and looked up at the moon again, it was bright tonight.

Kagome and her mother walked out to the well house, Kaya wrapped in a blanket in Kagome's arms. She had stopped screaming; now sniffling a little bit.

Kagome stopped a few inches from the wood and turned to her mother. She handed her child to her mother, swinging her body over the side of the wood. There it was again, the heat, it ran up her body almost scalding her legs. She winced and turned to Miyu, holding her arms out again.

"Kagome. Please be careful. Please.."

Her daughter kissed her own mother on the cheek and promised her. Kaya was snuggled tightly in the crook of her elbow, Kagome making sure that when they landed, no part of the ground would touch her.

Inhaling deeply, she looked into the darkness and kicked off the side. Once they were in the darkness, Kayas eyes opened and she stared at her mother again, her crescent moon shining. Kagome moved her free hand over her face, blocking out the light.

The fall took forever. Kagome landed smoothly and achigly on her knees. She grimaced and let out a sound of pain. Her daughter cooed and smiled up at her, as if she were laughing.

"Yeah yeah." She said, smiling down at her daughter.

Climbing up, she yelled at the top of the well. "Mom!?"

There was no response.

Odd.

Had her mother left her in there?

No. She wouldn't just go with at least helping Kagome out of the well.

Looking up, Kagome gasped, instead of seeing the inside of the well house, she saw trees. Tears pricked her eyes when she realized the well had worked in bringing them through.

"W-What?"

She glanced down at her child, who was playing with her mother's hair, her moon still glowing softly.

It hit her instantly that Kaya was the reason she could get through the well now. Of course.. she was an element of both worlds.

Sesshomaru was moving to leave when there was a noise that caught his attention.

Kagome sighed and wondered how she would manage to pull herself out of the well with Kaya.

"Kaya."

She looked at her mother.

"If I put you on mommy's back, will you hang on?"

She squealed and flung her arms out, indicating she would. Kagome chuckled and moved her around, maneuvering her child to where she thought she wouldn't fall.

Kagome had a heart attack several times crawling up.

Finally, the last root was in sight and she grabbed it, hauling both of them up and out.

"Oh Kaya. That took several years off mama's life. Jeez..."

She shoved her face into the ground, taking deep breaths, calming her heart rate down. Her daughter hugged her back which made Kagome instantly feel better.

She picked her daughter up and wiped the dirt off of both of their clothes.

"You know, I should have put a ladder in there or something. But my luck, I'd probably knock myself traveling back and forth."

Kaya stared at her in question which made Kagome roll her eyes.

She clutched her daughter to her, looking around, making sure that no-one was in the vicinity.

* * *

Sesshomaru was breathless as he stood there and watched a woman, and a child crawl out of the well. His ears pricked up on giggling from the little girl in the woman's arms which made his heart flutter? He wasn't sure what that feeling was.

He didn't know what to do. He felt like he was in a dream. After days, or was it weeks? Standing there, waiting on those azure eyes, they were now here.

Kagome was half way across the meadow when an aura, a very powerful one pricked her senses. She moved her daughter behind her, focusing her powers. She felt fear hit her, what if she couldn't take on this demon? Maybe he would miss her?

She moved her feet in a fighting stance, waiting on whatever the demon was to show themselves.

It was..

Sesshomaru.

Kaya cried out suddenly, making Kagome back up.

Sesshomaru heard the cry of the child, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

Kagome must have hit her head when she flung herself down. Yes, that was it.

"W-Who are you?" She yelled across to him.

Sesshomaru was halfway to her.

Kagome felt like her heart was being squeezed in between two walls. Her fingers trembled as she tried to keep a steely grip on her daughter.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her. How did she not know who he was? Who else would he be?

He stopped within an arms reach of her, feeling her power radiate off of her being.

Kagome had images fly through her mind, n-no he was dead! She was there when they buried him! Suddenly, her sadness and confusion turned into rage. Whoever this was, whatever trick this was, it was nowhere near funny. And they would pay dearly.

Her eyes narrowed as she felt her power crackle.

Sesshomaru wanted to touch her, to feel her, to make sure she was indeed real.

He moved his hand to her, when her words stopped him.

"I will fucking _obliterate_ you." She seethed, the threat low, but making impact. Sesshomaru had never in his life felt fear for a woman, for any woman. But, in that second, he felt a flicker of fear slide down his spine.

She had their daughter with her. Never tempt a mother with their child. She would fight to the death if need be.

He withdrew his hand, fearing her purification powers would unleash at any second. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her. He didn't blame her for not believing it was him.

Kagome was continuing to glare at him, backing up steadily.

Kaya had moved around enough in her arms to pop her head over her mother's shoulder. Sesshomaru felt his heart speed up at his daughters face. Kaya reached out and giggled, curling her fingers as if she were touching him.

Kagome moved her head around, confused at her daughters actions.

Whipping it back to the demon, she stood up straighter, "Who are you?"

He stepped a little further, and she sensed this. "Don't come any closer until you tell me the kind of sick joke you're playing!"

He stopped moving, looking at her, still in shock at seeing her.

"Kagome." He whispered, finding his throat extremely dry.

Kaya suddenly started to sniffle, getting a little distressed.

"It is I Miko. I swea-."

"No! I was there when they buried him! I saw his lifeless body! H-He..I-I.."

She couldn't hold back the tears that splashed over her face, the rage, sadness, and complete heartache welled up inside her, making her shake profusely.

Suddenly, Kaya slid out of her arms.

Sesshomaru was quick to act, grabbing the child up.

The miko watched as this imposter grabbed her child from her. She felt her purification powers channel to her hands, moving to rid this ass of the world. She stopped moving as she watched Kaya touch Sesshomaru's face like she touches Kagome's. The child touched his magenta stripes on his cheeks, her stubby fingers playing with his elven ears, drawing a light growl from him.

Kagome stopped as she watched the interaction, feeling as if her soul shattered.

It was him.

"It is you..." She said, choking on the lump that rushed up her throat, tears clouding her vision, making the two a blur.

"H-How?"

Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her, enveloping her in his arms. Kagome sobbed and hung onto his haori with all her life.

* * *

Read and Review loves.

-Heather


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

* * *

Kagome shook in Sesshomaru's arms, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks.

"H-How?" She asked him again, choking on a sob.

"Tenseiga." He mumbled.

Silence.

After minutes of the little family coming together again, Kagome stood on shaky knees, watching as Kaya played with her father's ears.

Sesshomaru drew the child at arms length, raising an eyebrow at her. He studied her features, noticing her eyes. They were like her mother's, but he also noticed that they changed to amber as well, like his.

Kagome watched them together, making her heart feel full and heavy. Kaya was laughing at her father's facial expression, cooing at how serious he looked.

"She's quite mischievous. I see a lot of Inuyasha in her."

Sesshomaru looked at her in exasperation.

Kagome chuckled.

They were making their way back to Kaede's village. When they got there, Sango and Miroku were sitting around a campfire. Shippo and Rin were asleep in a heap beside Kilala and Jaken.

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes again.

Sango was staring into the flames, when a sound caught her ears. She looked up and saw two figures emerge from the dark tree line. Her breath caught when she realized who they were.

"Kagome!" Sango shrieked and shot up to embrace her friend.

The girls embraced each other, happy tears rolling down their faces. "I didn't think you'd come back!" Sango said to her, sniffling.

"I thought about it. I wasn't sure if I could come back and face what had happened. But, Kaya. She's been having these episodes..."

Sango raised an eyebrow, "What sort of episodes are you referring to Kagome?"

Miroku had walked over to the girl and reached out for Kagome. He stopped suddenly and looked over to Sesshomaru who was staring back at him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but nodded slightly, giving permission.

Miroku quickly hugged her, not daring to let his hand stray anywhere near her butt. Kagome almost laughed, finding that fact humorous. The man pulled away and smiled at her, "We've missed you Kagome. It feels like it's been forever."

"Kagome!" Two small voices split through the air.

Rin and Shippo were bounding towards her, their little arms spread open for her embrace. She bent down and caught them when the leapt through the air, knocking her onto her back. The children squeezed her, making her giggle.

"We missed you Kagome!"

They were all sitting around the campfire, Kagome holding a sleeping Kaya in her arms.

"What episodes are you talking about Kagome?" Sango brought up again, a little concerned.

Kagome sighed and nodded her head, glancing over at Sesshomaru. "Well, I'm not entirely sure if it's cause for concern. It's just worried me because I've never seen it before."

Silence.

"Well, when Kaya starts to get upset, her crescent moon on her forehead starts to glow. Sometimes it's dull and sometimes it's very bright."

They all looked at her while she told her story regarding the night that brought her and Kaya back.

"She was screaming, her little moon was beaming so brightly, it was almost blinding me."

Sesshomaru looked at her, deep in thought.

Sango sighed and ran her hands over her boomerang bone.

"Is this when you got rid of your Shikon Shards Kagome?" Miroku asked her, moving his staff onto the ground.

"Yes," she answered him.

"Well, I have a theory. Kaya is a product of both you and Sesshomaru. Two people of two different worlds. Your connection before was your mating mark. Well, when that was gone, you didn't have a connection until Kaya was born. My theory is that as your connection, she responds to your emotions."

Kagome and Sesshomaru were looking at him.

"So, that would explain why the light was so bright." Kagome said, looking down at her child, running her finger over her little moon.

Sesshomaru watched the two, and looked back at the monk, "Is it cause for concern?"

Miroku sighed and shrugged his shoulder. "I'm not entirely sure. One would think not, but, Kagome, did she look like she was in any pain when this episode was happening?"

The miko sighed, "She was screaming when the light got brighter, so, I guess?"

Sango bit her bottom lip.

"We just need to watch her." Miroku said.

"Who could we ask that would know?"

The group went silent.

"There's two people that might know," Kagome said.

"Who?" Sango asked.

"Totosai and Myoga."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood outside the tent that the group was in. They were getting ready for sleep and he wanted to talk to Kagome somewhere privately.

Kagome handed Kaya over to Sango, softly placing her in her friends arms.

"If she wakes up, just come and get me." Kagome said to the slayer.

Sango raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"What?" Kagome asked, blushing.

"I think you and Sesshomaru need your alone time. If she wakes up, I'll take care of it."

Kagome left the tent, looking at Sesshomaru as he watched the stars above.

She walked over and touched his sleeve. His amber eyes slid down to her azure one's, making her breathless.

He looked away from her and started to walk into the treeline.

Looking back at the tent, Kagome followed him.

They didn't walk too far into the woods, just far enough.

"What did you need to talk to me about Sesshomaru?" She asked him, watching the silk of his haori sway in the soft breeze.

Turning, he looked at her, heat in his amber orbs. Kagome didn't have time to contemplate anything before he was upon her. He melded his lips against hers, relishing in the warmth of them. His hand stroked her cheek, making her moan against him.

Kagome was hanging onto his haori, feeling the silk beneath her fingers. Her face broke out in a blush when his lips trailed further down to the juncture of her neck. His lips slid delicately along her skin, making her shudder.

Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, making him purr.

He retreated from touching her, looking into her face.

His clawed hands went up to the latch that held his armor and he undid it, letting it fall slightly off his chest. He reached down and took it off, laying it off to the side.

Kagome watched his movements, it making her blood hum, she knew what he needed, what he wanted.

And she wanted it to, Kami she wanted it to.

Her hands started to unbutton the shirt she had on. They were staring at each other, watching the others movements.

He laid her down, naked upon his silken clothes. His hungry eyes raked over her, and his fingers went out to pink her pink nipples, making them pucker. Kagome moaned, moving up to catch his lips with hers. Their tongues did a dance, and Kagome shuddered.

Sesshomaru didn't want to wait, he wanted to be inside her.

Pushing her thighs open, he looked into his eyes, waiting on her permission to continue.

She nodded, closing her eyes, wanting his hands to touch her again.

His warm hands gripped her thighs, drawing his claws down the silken flesh. Kagome arched, feeling the wind hit her wet core, sending another shiver down her spine.

Sesshomaru sucked on her nipple, positioning himself at her core. Kagome lifted her hips, wanting him inside her.

He pushed through, sinking deep within her. The movement made both of them gasp with completion with each other.

Her hands ran up his strong back, feeling his hips thrust inside of her. She moaned and looked up into the sky. The pleasure ripped through her at every jut of his hips.

Sesshomaru was trying not to grit his teeth as he felt her tight walls close over him each time he entered her.

His hands went down to thighs, spreading them wider, feeling himself ease in deeper. Kagome gasped, feeling him inside of her fully.

Sesshomaru was grunting as she shuddered around him.

Kagome wanted to be closer to him, wanted to taste him as he made love to her. She pushed at his shoulders.

"Sit up." She said, he looked at her in question, but did as she asked.

Kagome sat up and sat upon his lap, re-positioning him at her entrance. She sat down on him fully, making him groan. She moaned as well, throwing her head back as her nipples ran across his chest.

His hands grabbed her hips, and he grunted when she started to move them in a circle. Kagome kissed him, running her tongue across his lips and trailed her fingers up to his ear and rubbed it.

Sesshomaru growled and roughly forced her against his chest, weaving his hands through her hair and biting her own ear. Kagome whimpered, feeling the pleasure make every nerve ending tingle.

Sesshomaru wanted to fuck her. Looping his hands under her thighs, he flipped her around onto her knees. Gripping his cock, he aligned it at her entrance and pushed as far in as he good go. Kagome gasped and thrust her hips back.

He was pumping into her almost painfully. Kagome felt her breasts bounce in time with his vicious thrusts and her knees dig into the ground below them.

She was moaning loudly, feeling him hit the spot deep within her that made her toes curl.

Sesshomaru reached down and rubbed her clit right before his orgasm ripped through him. He was pushing in and out of her and suddenly grabbed her arms and thrust her back against his chest. He growled and sunk his fangs into her neck, causing Kagome to convulse around his cock. The miko rode through her orgasm, opening her mouth and eliciting a rather loud groan into the night air.

Sesshomaru was pumping his seed into her, his fangs drawing blood from her neck as he marked her once again.

Kagome came down from her orgasm, now feeling the pain that his fangs had brought her. Sesshomaru was panting, his nose now pressed against her collarbone. When he heard her painful whimper, he ran his tongue over the wound that he had adorned on her skin.

Afterwards, Kagome lay with Sesshomaru, her head on his shoulder. "It's been a long time since we did that."

The demon nodded his head.

Turning, Kagome looked into his golden eyes, "So, that means that we're mates again?"

His eyes stared into hers, and he nodded again.

Kagome felt the tears prick her eyes and she hugged him, relishing in the peace that she now felt.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Totosai and Myoga in the next chapter, and Sesshomaru is going to go more in depth with how he came back with Kagome.


End file.
